A conventional laser projection system typically includes a laser, a collimator, galvanometers and two angularly related scanning mirrors which receive the laser beam from the collimator and deflect the laser beam onto a surface, such as a work surface, for assembly of components or component alignment. The laser projector system typically further includes a computer employing algorithms for control of the laser image or template to be projected, including the projection speed, and so forth. With improvements to laser projector algorithms by the assignee of the instant application and improved performance of galvanometers that scan the laser beam, dramatic improvements have been made to the laser projector speed, reducing “flicker” of the pattern of the projected image. Flicker is generally defined as the visible flashing of the displayed pattern at regular intervals. These improvements have resulted in the ability of the laser projection system to project larger, more complex patterns without flicker, such as the pattern of a large complex truss system or images on a large aircraft, resulting in proportionally dimmer laser projections based upon the maximum laser energy permitted by regulation distributed over a larger area. Generally, as the projected laser line image becomes larger and more complex, the components begin to flicker. At the point that the image appears to begin flashing, the apparent brightness of the laser line image becomes constant and as additional projection information is added, the only visible change is a longer interval between flashes. While flicker of the projected laser line image is sometimes considered a disadvantage to operators, the projected image or laser pattern is still clearly visible and is actually more visible because the laser image is flashing. However, with the greatly improved projection speed, the pattern remains flicker-free, but becomes dimmer to the point of invisibility as additional pattern data is displayed, proportional to the overall length of the elements of the laser pattern or template.
There is therefore a problem with reduced visibility of projected laser line images particularly, but not exclusively, in projecting large complex patterns under ambient conditions.